1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a drug susceptibility measurement method. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for measuring drug susceptibility using an electrode for detection of dissolved oxygen concentration.
2. Related Art
A prior art method for measuring the susceptibility of bacteria for a drug comprises culturing the bacteria in a solution comprising the drug.
When this method is employed, drug susceptibility is measured by whether or not the bacteria proliferate.
When the above method is employed, drug susceptibility should be measured based upon a turbidity of solution, which increases as proliferation increases. Therefore, the prior art method requires culturing the bacteria for a sufficient time such that turbidity can be judged which is disadvantageous because an extremely long time period (for example, about 18 hours) is needed.
The prior art method is especially disadvantageous in clinical use, because during the long period for measuring drug susceptibility carried out prior to dosage of the drug, the condition of a disease advances and a cure rate is decreased. When a drug is given prior to obtaining the drug susceptibility measurement, resistant bacteria are generated. A powerful drug is required to get rid of the resistant bacteria which increases medical expenses.
The present invention was made in view of the above problems.
It is an object of the present invention to offer a novel drug susceptibility measurement method for rapidly measuring drug susceptibility.